


When You Walked Into My Life

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: SONGFIC!ONESHOT! Hermione mourns the end of her and Harry's relationship. very sappy, I needed to cheer myself up tonight. R/HR





	When You Walked Into My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

####2 WEEKS BEFORE####

“Hermione, I’m sorry, I do love you, but just as a friend.” Harry said desperately seeing the tears well up in her eyes. “Please understand, I’m doing this to be fair to the both of us, It would not be fair to you if we kept seeing each other as a couple if you love me and I’m not in love with you.”

“Please Harry, I love you, I have for awhile. The way you feel about me has nothing to do with it! Your leaving me won’t change that.” Hermione pleaded, no longer holding her tears but letting them flow freely.

“I’m sorry ‘Mione.” and with that, he left her there, in the cold astronomy tower.

Soon, her tears had ceased, and that horrible pain within her had disappeared. A face appeared in her head, friendly and covered with red hair, Ron. Wasn’t he the reason she had started dating Harry in the first place? To play off his jealousy like she had with Krum? But she had never loved Krum, she had made the mistake of starting to love Harry, as well as Ron, he just kinda got pushed back in her mind for awhile. She fell asleep in the tower that night, bravely facing Harry the next morning at breakfast, but not saying a word.

####END FLASHBACK####

Hermione was crying when he found her.

“ ‘Mione? What’s wrong?” Ron asked taking her into his comforting embrace.

“Nothing-nothing at all.” she lied. ‘just reliving the night Harry dumped me’ she thought sadly before breaking into another fit of tears.

“Then what are the tears for?”

“nothing”

“So why cry over it?” He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked deeply into her eyes. “ ‘Mione, you’re too special to get all worked up over him, and yes I know you’ve been crying over Harry, you always are. But why? He’s the one who lost, not you, and besides, he’s not good enough for you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“'cause he did not treat you as well as he should have.”

“Thanks Ron.” She replied before burying herself in the warmth of his embrace again. It felt nice, and right somehow, but this was Ron, he’d never be interested, so why bother.

_I've waited all this time_  
Counting minutes as they pass  
Searching for a sign  
Wishing for the best  
And just when my hopes were wearing thin  
You turned my heart to love again

‘why bother? Bother because you still like him!’

“Ron?”

“Yes?”

“I love you”

“I love you too” he said softly.

“no, I mean I’m in love with you, I always have been, you’ve always shown me nothing but kindness (save that one time in 1st year) and I want to be more than just your friend.”

“Hermione?”

“yes?”

“I love you too.” With that, he gently kissed her forehead as they continued to hug, neither one of them wanted to part.

_Like a miracle out of the blue_  
You rescued me like the angels do  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
When you walked  
When you walked into my life  


The next day, Hermione felt as if some darkness had passed over and away from her. She no longer cried herself to sleep and instead of dwelling on her past, she focused on her present, on Ron. They had started dating after that night, since then, he worries and concerns seemed littler, less important. She was happy for the first time in ages.

_When you appeared like sight to the blind_  
Like music to my ears  
Like reason to a rhyme  
And just when I thought my chance was gone  
Love came to me with open arms

_Like a miracle out of the blue_  
You rescued me like the angels do  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
When you walked  
When you walked into my life

_You spoke my name and the world began again  
You touched my heart and it opened_

_Like a miracle out of the blue_  
You rescued me like the angels do  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
When you walked  
When you walked into my life

* * *

A/N first crack at a songfic, so please don’t flame me. I’m just trying to broaden my horizons, and get over the current case of writers block that I’m suffering. Sorry for the Sappiness, i'm just too tired,had a funeral to go to today, not fun, I needed a sappy romance thing to getme outta my bad mood.

 

Disclaimer, anything HP that you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and the Song is not mine either, and if you are curious it is “When You Walked Into My life” as done by Lila McCann


End file.
